


start of something

by lee_dongmins



Series: the park family [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Domestic, M/M, Single Parents, rocky and bin appear for like one line rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_dongmins/pseuds/lee_dongmins
Summary: Jinwoo wakes up to small hands shaking his shoulder, eyes quickly fluttering open and attempting to adjust to the sunlight streaming through the window of his bedroom.(aka the one where jinjin is a single dad and mj is a really cute fill-in doctor)





	start of something

**Author's Note:**

> the single dad jinjin oneshot nobody asked for but i still wanted to write. i initially was only going to post this on my tumblr but i turned out liking it a lot more than i thought i would so here it is! 
> 
> ps when i came up with this title i highkey started singing start of something new from high school musical asjkd

Jinwoo wakes up to small hands shaking his shoulder, eyes quickly fluttering open and attempting to adjust to the sunlight streaming through the window of his bedroom. 

“Appa,” the word is barely above a whisper, Sanha’s voice still croaky and hoarse, and Jinwoo quickly sits up, lifting his son into bed with him. 

“Morning, baby.” Sanha curls up against his side and closes his eyes. Jinwoo can tell just by looking at him that he’s still sick, his voice and semi-frequent coughing confirming that belief. 

He brings a hand up to Sanha’s forehead, causing the four year old’s eyes to shoot open in surprise. His forehead is still a tad warm and Jinwoo sighs, “I think we’re gonna have to go to the doctor today.” 

Sanha had been sick with a slight fever and sore throat for the last two days. Jinwoo had wanted to avoid the doctor if he could, hoping Sanha would get over it with a combination of acetaminophen, cough medicine, lots of fluids and rest, but clearly to no avail. 

His son looks up at him with watery eyes, “I don’t wanna go to the doctor, appa.” 

Jinwoo sighs, reaching for his phone as he replies, “I think you have strep, which means we need to go see Dr. Kang.” 

Sanha lets out a whimper, tears beginning to slide down his pale cheeks, “But I don’t _like_ the doctor, appa.” 

“I know you don’t, baby, I know… But if we don’t go get you some medicine then you aren't going to get better.” 

A few more tears slip down his cheeks and Sanha lifts both hands to tightly grasp onto Jinwoo’s shirt, sniffling a few times before speaking, “Can I have ice cream after we go to the doctor?” 

Jinwoo smiles down at his son, pulling him into his chest, “Only if Dr. Kang says it’s okay for your throat.” 

Sanha hugs him back tightly, shutting his eyes as he rests against his father. Jinwoo can tell that he’s tired, and leaves him to hopefully fall back asleep as he calls the doctor’s office. 

The phone rings twice before the receptionist picks up, “Dr. Kang's office, how may I help you?” 

“Hi, my name is Park Jinwoo, I was hoping to book an appointment for my son?” 

“Oh, hey Jinwoo hyung! Sanha still sick?” 

“Dongmin? Yeah, he’s still got a bit of a fever and a sore throat.” Jinwoo hadn't realized his friend was working today, and is a little surprised to hear his voice answering the phones instead of the receptionist. 

“Aww poor kid… I’ll see what Dr. Kim has today.” Jinwoo can hear the clacking of the keyboard for the computer as Dongmin searches for any available appointments with Dr. Kim. _Dr. Kim,_ Jinwoo suddenly realizes. 

“Wait, did you say Dr. Kim? Where’s Dr. Kang?” Jinwoo’s eyebrows are furrowed and his hand not holding his phone travels to Sanha’s back; rubbing it in slow circles. 

“Dr. Kang is on vacation so Dr. Kim is filling in for him. Sanha will like him, he’s great with kids. That’s who Minhyuk sees because Bin and I aren’t permitted to have me as his doctor.” 

“As long as he’s good… Do you have anything today?” He’s anxious to get Sanha in to see the doctor, wanting him to feel better as soon as possible. 

“Umm, actually yeah we do, if you don’t mind being here in half an hour then we have a 9:30 from someone who apparently cancelled earlier.” 

“I’ll take it, we’ll be there. Thanks Dongmin, see you in a bit!” He waits to hear his friend say bye before hanging up, placing his phone back on the nightstand beside him. 

He can tell by Sanha’s even breaths that he’s fallen asleep and his heart clenches a little as he has to wake him up to get him dressed. 

“Ddana,” he softly whispers into his son’s hair. 

The boy barely stirs, fingers clenching tightly into the fabric of Jinwoo’s shirt once again. He decides not to wake him, that it won’t exactly be the end of the world if he goes to the doctor in his dinosaur pyjamas. 

He slides Sanha off his chest carefully, untangling the boys’ fingers from his shirt, and tucking him into the bed they’d been laying in. He stands up, slowly making his way around his room and getting dressed. 

Once he’s completely ready, he returns to his sleeping son, lifting him into his arms and carrying him out of his room. 

Being moved and carried wakes Sanha up, and he coughs against Jinwoo’s shoulder, whining in pain afterwards. 

“Are you hungry, baby?” Jinwoo asks as he walks into the kitchen, feeling Sanha nod against him. “What do you want for breakfast?” 

When he doesn't get an answer, Jinwoo opens their cupboards, “Do you want a pouch?” Feeling Sanha nod once again, he reaches for an applesauce pouch, struggling to grab one and open it with one hand. 

He finally gets it open, and hands it to the boy, watching as he leans off of his shoulder to begin eating it. 

“Thanks appa,” Sanha presses a light kiss to Jinwoo’s cheek and he smiles, turning his head and pressing one on Sanha’s cheek in return. 

He reaches into another cupboard, grabbing out one of many plastic straw cups he has and twisting the lid off, “Do you want something to drink?” 

Sanha nods, pulling the pouch away from his lips, “Can I have some milk?”

“Of course you can,” he pauses, “What’s the magic word?” 

“Please!” 

“Good job,” Jinwoo praises, causing Sanha to smile proudly. His left hand is tightly grasping the fabric of Jinwoo’s shirt yet again, as his right hand is full. 

Jinwoo fills the cup about halfway before returning the milk to its spot in the fridge and putting the lid back on the cup. “I’ll carry this for you.” 

It’s not the greatest breakfast, and definitely not a usual breakfast in the Park household, but Jinwoo is in a slight rush and Sanha hasn't been eating much due to being sick, so getting him to eat anything at all feels like a great accomplishment. 

He double checks that his phone and wallet are in his pocket before picking up the cup, making his way over to the door. 

“Here,” he places Sanha down for a moment, “Let’s put on your sweater.” 

He takes the now half empty pouch from his hands, placing it and the cup on the table next to the door. Then taking Sanha’s sweater from the coat hook and crouching down, helping him into it. 

Jinwoo finds a pair of Sanha’s shoes which match alright on the mat and prepares to put them on before realizing he isn't wearing socks, “Shoot, I’ll be right back, Ddana, I have to get you some socks.” 

He moves to stand up but Sanha stops him, “It’s okay, appa,” he smiles widely, “I’ll get them.” 

He watches as Sanha races around the corner back to his room, hears him shuffling through his drawer before coming back, socks in hand. He still has a considerable amount of energy despite being sick, which relieves Jinwoo quite a bit, knowing that he isn't _too_ sick to run and play the way he had been the last few days. 

“Good job!” Sanha sits down with his back to Jinwoo, allowing his dad to put on his socks and shoes before standing up again. 

He grabs his pouch and cup by standing on his tiptoes while Jinwoo puts on his own shoes. 

“Ready to go?” Sanha nods and Jinwoo retrieves his keys from the small hook by the door, he grabs the handle, swinging it open, and waiting for Sanha to walk through before closing and locking it. 

“Here, hand me your cup and hold my hand.” Sanha quickly does as he’s told, a relatively good listener when he wants to be, allowing Jinwoo to help him down the four steps it takes to exit their small home. 

Jinwoo unlocks the car, opening the backseat and placing the cup in it’s place in the cup holder built into Sanha’s carseat. He then lifts the boy up, strapping him in carefully. 

He presses a few quick kisses over Sanha’s forehead and cheeks, causing his son to giggle loudly. 

He shuts the door and walks around the car, sliding into his own seat and driving in the direction of the doctor's office. 

“You alright back there, love?” Jinwoo asks after about 10 minutes of silence, double checking to make sure that Sanha is still awake. 

“Yes, appa, I found Jett!” Sanha says excitedly, voice cracking slightly at the end of it. 

“That's great, Ddana… Make sure you finish your pouch and drink some of your milk, okay?” He signals to turn, pulling into the plaza where the doctor’s office is. 

“I know, appa.” He can hear Sanha making airplane noises with his mouth as he parks, the boy lifting the toy in the air to simulate it flying. 

He climbs out of the car, making his way back around to Sanha’s door. “Come on, baby, we have to try and hurry or we’re gonna be late.” 

He lifts Sanha back into his arms, handing him the toy and his cup, retrieving the nearly empty pouch and carrying it himself. He shuts the door with his hip, locking the car and making his way into the doctor’s office, throwing the pouch out on his way by a garbage can. 

When he enters the building he puts Sanha down, letting him walk next to him as he goes up to the desk, handing the receptionist Sanha's health card and doing as he's told when directed to sit in the small waiting room. 

“Hello Jinwoo hyung."

Jinwoo and Sanha look up at the same time hearing the familiar voice and Sanha immediately runs over to the man it belongs to, hugging his legs.

“Hi Dongminnie,” he exclaims somewhat hoarsely, “Look at Jett!” He shows off the toy to his father's friend, lifting it as high in the air as he can. 

Dongmin laughs, smiling widely at him, “Wow that’s really cool, Sanha! Where are the other Super Wings?” 

“I think they’re at home, right appa?” Sanha turns to Jinwoo quickly, trying to figure out where his other Super Wings planes are. 

“Yes, you were playing with them yesterday, remember?”

Sanha nods, telling Dongmin once more that they're at home before beginning to play with Jett in the air again. 

“How are Bin and Minhyuk?” Jinwoo asks, changing the subject now that Sanha is distracted, watching him out of the corner of his eye as he speaks to his friend. 

“They’re good, Minhyuk is already back to himself… Sorry he got Sanha sick by the way, we didn't think he was still contagious.” 

Jinwoo laughs, “That’s okay, it’s not your fault.” 

“I know but stil-“ Dongmin is cut off when a man dressed in a white coat appears in the doorway to the waiting room, walking out a patient with a loud laugh, “Ahh that’s too funny,” the man says to the mother holding a young girl. 

“Thank you for coming in! We’ll see you later, and you too, Jimin,” he boops the child on her nose, causing her to laugh loudly. 

The receptionist, having finally caught Dongmin's attention, gestures for him to come over and begin preparing for his next appointment. 

"We can talk more later, go do your job," Jinwoo says to his friend at seeing the apologetic look on his face. Dongmin nods and makes his way back behind the desk, leaving Jinwoo at his seat watching Sanha walk back towards him. 

As Sanha returns to his side and plays with the plane over his legs, Jinwoo can't help but admire the doctor who had just come in. He’s cute, he thinks to himself, and his laugh was probably the nicest laugh Jinwoo had ever heard. 

“Appa.” Sanha’s voice interrupts his thoughts and he turns his attention to the boy. 

“Yes, Sanha?” The toy moving over his knees stops and Jinwoo notices the pout playing on Sanha’s lips. 

“I don’t feel good,” he croaks, sliding his small body between Jinwoo’s legs and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Jinwoo’s heart breaks a little, wishing that Sanha would never had to be sick again because he hates seeing him like this. He immediately scoops Sanha up into his lap, wrapping his arms around his son and rubbing circles across his back, “I know, baby, but that’s why we’re at the doctor; so that you can get some medicine to help you feel better.” 

“Do you promise I’ll feel better?” He pulls away to look Jinwoo in the eyes, searching for reassurance that he wouldn't have come to the doctor for on reason. 

“Of course you will, I pinky promise.” Jinwoo lifts his hand and sticks out his pinky, Sanha doing the same and wrapping his smallest finger around Jinwoo’s. 

He opens his mouth to say something else but is interrupted by the boy’s name being called, “Sanha?” 

Jinwoo quickly stands up, double checking that he had the plane and cup they’d brought in before making his way over to the doctor. 

“Hi there, I’m Dr. Kim. This must be Sanha?” Sanha looks at the doctor smiling widely at him for a second before burying his head in Jinwoo’s shoulder. 

Jinwoo laughs awkwardly, “I’m sorry… He’s not usually shy, I think it’s just that he’s sick. I’m Jinwoo, by the way.” 

“Nice to meet you. And that's okay, I’ve had kids actually start crying when I said hi to them, this isn't bad at all.” The man smiles and Jinwoo feels his heart flutter in his chest. No, he thinks to himself, this man is a _doctor,_ who is about to take care of his son and that’s it. Plus he probably had a wife, or at least a girlfriend; Jinwoo knew not to assume that people were straight but he also knew that the odds of two of the three doctors in the office _not_ being straight were relatively low. 

“Follow me,” Dr. Kim continues, leading the way to an examination room. He sits down at the small desk in the corner, beginning to tap at the keys of the computer to log in while Jinwoo places Sanha down on the examination table. 

He sits down in the chair closest to the table, grasping the hand Sanha reaches out in his direction tightly, “It’s okay, Sanha, I’m right here.” 

Dr. Kim turns around in his chair, talking to Sanha about the toy still clutched in his hand, "I like your toy... Is Jett your favourite?" 

Sanha giggles excitedly, always willing to talk about his favourite show, “No my favourite plane is Jerome! He likes to dance, just like my best friend Minhyuk; so he’s

my favourite.” 

“Oh, dancing is fun, isn't it?” Dr. Kim takes the few steps to the sink and washes his hands before moving to stand in front of Sanha. 

Sanha laughs again as he does, “No, I don’t dance, Minhyuk dances. He’s _really_ good at it.” 

“Ahh I understand,” he pauses, “So, we’re dealing with a sore throat and slight fever?” 

Jinwoo answers this time, “Yes, it’s been going on for about three days now. His friend, Minhyuk, had strep and then Sanha got sick, so I think he may have caught it from him.”

“Okay,” Dr. Kim reaches for a tongue depressor from a small box of them, “Can you open your mouth nice and wide and say ‘ahh’ for me?” 

Sanha does as he’s told, Dr. Kim pressing the wood to his tongue and looking into his throat. He throws the tongue depressor out and carries on with examining the child. Sanha behaves well the whole time and Jinwoo is a little surprised, as he’d never been one to listen well to the doctor. 

He makes small talk as he works, “So, where’s mom? Working?” 

Jinwoo sharply intakes a breath in surprise. It was a common question when him and Sanha went new places, but he hadn't necessarily been expecting it. He didn't want to talk to the cute doctor about his nonexistent wife, he _wanted_ to talk about Dr. Kim's really nice smile, or how attractive Jinwoo thought he was; if only he hadn't met him under the circumstances he had.  “Oh, uhh, no, no mom in the picture… It’s just me and Sanha.” 

Sanha interrupts the slightly awkward silence, "Minhyuk says that one day I'll have  _two_ dads just like him! Right, appa?" 

Jinwoo's cheeks turn red and he lets out a cough to fill the silence, "Umm, yes, Sanha, one day you'll have two dads just like Minhyuk." 

"What about you, Dr. Kim? Do you have any kids? Do  _they_ have two dads too?" Sometimes Jinwoo thinks that Sanha is too curious for his own good, this is one of those times. 

"Sanha." He scolds the boy with a serious look on his face.

Immediately Dr. Kim cracks a smile despite the blush on his cheeks, "It's alright, really. I don't have any kids yet, and unfortunately I also haven't found someone to be my future kids' second dad." 

His gaze trails over toward Jinwoo and he feels himself flush. He doesn't think his cheeks can turn any redder until Sanha, again, is a little too curious for his own good. "What about me? I like you, why don't you be  _my_ second dad?" 

" _Sanha_ ," Jinwoo repeats, and this time Dr. Kim doesn't recover with a quick smile. 

His eyes are wide and he lets out a few coughs into his elbow, "I, umm." He pauses and Sanha looks at him expectantly, waiting eagerly for his answer, "You're cute." 

Sanha smiles proudly, "Thank you, that's what appa tells me every day too."

"Okay, Sanha, that's enough... I'm, uhh, I'm really sorry for him; he's never done anything like this before." Jinwoo's ears are burning as he attempts to somehow reconcile the situation, though he knows the awkward tension in the room won't be easily cleared.

Dr. Kim just nods, a small smile remaining on his lips. He begins speaking about his diagnosis, confirming Jinwoo's thoughts about Sanha having strep before handing Jinwoo a paper with the medicine he's prescribed; explaining the dosage and how often to give it to Sanha and telling him he can fill it in the pharmacy next door. 

"Thank you so much," Jinwoo says as he helps Sanha down from the table, grateful to the doctor for hopefully helping his son get better. 

"It's my job." Dr. Kim laughs as he leads them out of the room, Sanha trailing along quietly with his plane still in his hand. 

"Appa," he suddenly interrupts the small talk Jinwoo and Dr. Kim are making as they're about to say their goodbyes.

"Yes, Ddana?"

"You need to ask if we can get ice cream now!" Jinwoo internally rolls his eyes, cursing himself for not being able to say no to the four year old. 

"Uhh, right.. Dr. Kim, Sanha was wondering if he's allowed to eat ice cream?" Jinwoo winces slightly, praying the doctor doesn't judge him too harshly for giving his child ice cream just before 10:00 in the morning. 

"Call me Myungjun," he suddenly states before answering, "And yes, Sanha can have ice cream." He smiles widely when Sanha lets out a sound of excitement causing Jinwoo's heart to flutter in his chest once again. 

"Right, Myungjun... Thanks again." 

"It's no problem, umm, don't throw out that prescription." His cheeks are slightly red as he says it and he quickly bids Jinwoo and Sanha goodbye before making his way back behind the receptionist's desk to find out who his next patient is. 

Jinwoo is slightly confused at his words but shrugs, leading Sanha next door to fill his prescription before taking him for his promised ice cream. 

As he arrives back home he places the prescription on the counter, finally noticing writing on the back of it now that it's against a solid surface and that he's paying attention. He flips it over eagerly, heart beating rapidly in his chest as he prays it's what he thinks it might be. Written on the back in loopy handwriting now much different from Jinwoo's own is a few words followed by a phone number: 

_Just in case you and Sanha still need that second dad: (xxx) xxx-xxxx_

Jinwoo's cheeks are burning as he stares down at the message, eyes glued to the page before Sanha yells out for him from their living room asking him to come play. 

It's the start of something, but Jinwoo isn't exactly sure what just yet; all he knows is that he's got a phone number and the possibility of some kind of relationship with a really cute guy; and for right now, that's all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> psa: i don't really completely understand the healthcare system in korea so this is probably pretty inaccurate but it's based on how the healthcare system here in canada works, please forgive me :)  
> also, as always, find me on [tumblr](https://lee-dongminhyuk.tumblr.com) (@lee-dongminhyuk) to yell about lots of things!


End file.
